narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rin Noburu
Rin Noburu (のぶるりん, Noburu Rin) is the single mother of Yuuta Noburu, the fourth host of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Rin was forced to give up her career as a shinobi to care for young Yuuta but loves her son dearly, patting him up whenever he would come home sad from a long day of bullying and predjudice from the rest of Konohagakure. Appearance Rin's appearance is that of a woman with long, flowing, and beautiful silver-colored hair and deep eyes. She is marked as a fairly attractive woman with pale skin and bares a slight resembelance to her son, Yuuta Noburu. Rin's everyday attire doesn't consist of much outside of a usual ordinary dress, outfit, or a kimono and these days, since she is no longer a shinobi, blends in with the common population of the village. Personality There are two sides to every story and Rin is one long story. Believe it or not, she was once a shinobi fighting to protect Konohagakure from the dangers and doing missions to help the village. She seems to be proud of her past as a shinobi and often claims that she would not mind going back and being a ninja for the Hidden Leaf Village again. Yuuta, her son, however sees a very different side of his mother. While raising her young son she developed a gentle nature as caring for a child who had a monster sleeping within them wasn't easy, Rin had to learn how to feel and care for Yuuta as he had growing pains that no other child had. Rin loves her son Yuuta and was reluctant to have him sent to the ninja academy, after all nobody in Konohagakure exactly wanted him to become a shinobi anyway. History Rin Noburu was born and raised within Konohagakure to a family of strong shinobi, it only seemed natural that she would one day grow up and become a strong kunoichi as well. Upon entering the ninja academy Rin seemed to be a rather strong student, having chakra levels naturally higher than that of the other students within the academy she was able to master most the jutsu within the school with ease. It was said that while in the ninja academy, she fell in love with an unknown boy and the two eventually were placed on a ninja squad upon their graduation due to their good skills with working together. It isn't exactly known whether this man is the father of Yuuta Noburu but him and Rin Noburu were persumed to be a relationship. It is also assumed that Rin Noburu was a close friend of the Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure while growing up and that when she had a child, the Seventh Hokage chose to place the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox within her baby out of them all because if the child was anything like his mother, he ought to have been able to handle the fox living within him. Synopsis Naruto: Kakujuu Abilites It isn't exactly known what abilites that Rin Noburu has, she has been a retired shinobi for around thirteen years now so he exactly isn't a big user of any abilites she may have at this point. However, even though Rin's abilites are remotely unknown it is said that she has high levels of charka and in her days as a ninja was able to catch on to learning and mastering jutsu rather quickly due to her large chakra pool. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Steven-Kun